


Love Story

by Shaderose



Series: Shaderose's Febufluff! [4]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Anxious Peter Parker, Confident Harley Keener, Day four!, Febufluff, Harley Keener has a crush, Harley Keener is a Jock, Its mentioned once or twice, Love like in the movies, M/M, Peter Parker has Asthma, Peter Parker is a nerd, Peter Parker is hard on himself, Pre-Relationship, but its there, they form: a stereotypical movie trope, together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:41:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22537183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaderose/pseuds/Shaderose
Summary: Peter runs into Harley in the hallways.--Day 4 for Febufluff: "Love like in the movies."
Relationships: Harley Keener/Peter Parker
Series: Shaderose's Febufluff! [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1618495
Comments: 28
Kudos: 256





	Love Story

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like I did this prompt wrong, and I'm not super proud of this, but oh well.
> 
> Also, this is very loosely based off of the song "You Belong With Me" by Taylor Swift, and so the title is another T Swift song. Arent I creative? :')
> 
> Hope you enjoy!!
> 
> EDIT: changed the summary from "bangs into" into "runs into" because people kept thinking this was smut 😂😂 I dont write smut y'all (love you anyways)

Peter pushes his glasses up further onto his nose as he races through the hallway, juggling a mountain of books in his arms. He feels his lungs start to squeeze, and a tickle beginning to form in the back of his throat but he swallows it down, focusing his attention on putting one foot in front of the other and not tripping, on making it to class on time, he has to make it on time, hes got a test, he cant be late, he-

He glances up for just a second, trying to squint at the clock on the wall to see what time it was, to make sure he would get to the classroom on time, it was only down the hallway, he could make it, he could, when he collides full force into someone, falling straight into his ass and dropping all of his books in the process, a loud, echoing _bang_ resonating in the almost empty hallway.

"Oh shit!" A voice rings out above him as Peter groans wholeheartedly, eyes closed, rubbing at his tailbone with a wince. "Are you okay??"

He reopens his eyes, focusing on the person's shoes first ' _at least the other person is okay, they'll still upright'_ , his eyes trailing up their body before freezing when he reaches his face, his heart stopping.

Two azure eyes stare back at him, full of concern and a hint of warmth, of amusement, blond hair swept back carelessly yet perfectly, a cheeky grin on his face and yup that is definitely Harley Keener, Captain of the Football team, one of the smartest, most popular, and _kindest_ people in the school knelt in front of him, looking at him, talking to him. ' _What is happening?'_

And he is _gorgeous_ too, jesus. A softer jawline, angular, narrow features, two big dimples on each side of his smile, and freckles scattering his nose, _god_ this isn't good. Peter's breathless, his lung not working for a whole other reason, his face is probably so red, he can feel it burning, he should probably look away, probably stop staring before it gets weird or awkward or-

"Uh, hello?" Harley's features are scrunched together now in confusion, his grin turning into a concerned half smile. "You didn't hit your head, did you? That was kind of a hard fall-"

"No, no!" Peter stammers, shaking himself out of his head. "Im- I'm okay, I just-" He looks away, sees his notes and books scattered around him just as the final bell chimes out loudly around them, making Peter flinch. " _Shit!_ I- I got a test, I'm gonna be late, I-"

He starts gathering up his things closest to him messily, and he goes to reach for the things further away when his hand brushes against another, the skin soft, warm, calloused under his touch. Peter jerks his hand back like it burned him, wide eyes flickering up to Harley's calm ones, who is now holding a stack of books out to him with a gentle look. "Here."

Peter flushes even more, and grabs them quickly with a small "thank you", standing abruptly and starting to bolt away towards his class, wanting to be out of this awkward moment, this embarrassing situation as soon as physically possible when- "Wait!" Peter forces himself to halt, looking over his shoulder at the taller boy, who has his backpack slung over his shoulder, body relaxed and grin easy. "I'll see you around?"

"Yeah, yeah!" Peter nods shakily, mumbling out a small "cya" and waking awkwardly before booking it away again, shoulders hunched, head down but staring forward, already berating himself into the ground.

Peter had assumed that Harleys 'see you around' had just been a polite courtesy, a kind gesture that Harley gave everyone, nothing special. After all, what would a superstar athlete like Harley want with a nerd like Peter, who couldnt even do a lap in gym without falling into an asthma attack?

He never thought Harley would actually take him up on the offer, but the next day, when Peter was at his locker switching out his books for his next few classes, a body randomly appears beside him. "So, you're Peter, right?"

"Gah!" Peter flinches again, almost dropping his books out of shock before catching them at the last minute. He turns to face the boy, who now has a shit eating grin on his face and a twinkle of mirth in his eye. He's wearing a hat today, Peter notes, backwards, hair slicked back underneath it, and a big gray sweater with a big Midtown Tech Football logo on it.

"You're jumpy." Harley states like it's a fact, leaning against Peter's locker door with his arms crossed, looking way better than anyone has any right to, ' _what the hell, why he is here, what in the what?'_

Peter just blinks at him for a few seconds, before forcing out an anxious laugh, picking at the ends of his hoodie sleeves. "W-Well, I dont normally have people sneaking up on me."

That gets a laugh out of the older boy, the soft light and airy, and causing Peter's heart rate to speed up like crazy. "Yeah, fair enough. So, are you?" He raises an blond eyebrow, and Peter swallows, shuffling on his feet and nodding. "Peter... Parker, right? You're in a few of my classes. Calculus, Physics aaaand Chem."

Peter blinks at him again, eyes owlish. "You- you noticed?"

Harley just sends him another cheeky grin, making Peter swoon, and gives him and very obvious once over. "Of course, darlin'. How could I ignore the cutest person in the room?"

Peter chokes on his spit, coughing abruptly into his sleeve. ' _What?!?'_ Harley Keener, the hottest person _in the entire fricken school._.. thought _he_ was cute? Him? Simple, boring, nobody Peter Parker? "...me?" He wheezes out, pressing a hand to his chest.

Harley makes a show of looking around, laughing lightly. "I didn't think I was hittin' on anyone else."

Peter sputters again, his face burning. "But- but _why?_ "

Harley just raises an eyebrow at him. "Why what? Why am I hittin' on ya?" When Peter nods sheepishly, something deep and sad swirls in Harleys eyes. He shrugs nonchalantly when he answers, "Because you're cute, like I said. You're cute, and super fucking smart, like smarter than me smart and I'm pretty damn smart." He doesn't say it in a cocky, I'm better than everyone else kind of way, he just says it as if it's a fact. Because it is. Peter can see the faintest hint of a blush form on Harley's face, and he turns almost bashful as he continues, "You seem really kind, and sometimes I'll overhear conversations between you and your friends, and you seem really funny, and- I dont know, I just want to get to know you better." He shrugs again, but it's more jittery this time, more nervous.

Peter's heart can't handle this. _He_ can't handle this. Harley really thinks all of this, and is acting all shy and cute and so so sweet, about him? Because of him? Wha- what does he even say?? How does he even react to this?? Peter's brain is malfunctioning, and he cant seem to do anything more than to ogle at the older boy, jaw dropped, face burning a bright red, watching as Harley starts to fidget more and more as the seconds pass.

Until finally, after about a half a minute or so of Peter's brain blue screening, Harley speaks back up, coughing awkwardly, a faint but noticable disappointment and embarassment in his tone. "I-I mean, its okay if you dont want to, or anything, I- this was probably super weird of me, I'm sorry-"

"No!" Peter blurts out, finally getting his shit back together in order to form a coherent response. "No, no, I-I do, I really- really do, I'm just- surprised."

"Why? Because I'm a jock?" The amount of bitterness in Harleys voice causes Peter to jerk back slightly, eyes widening and hands flailing out to defend himself.

"No! No, it has nothing to do with you, it's just- just- ugh-" Peter runs a hand through his hair, pulling at it slightly. "I'm... _me._ Puny, Penis Parker. I didn't- I didn't think anyone would want me. Especially not someone like you." He admits softly, eyes downcast, shoulders slumped. It was true, everything he said. He didn't think he'd ever catch someone's eye, with his old, bulky glasses, his constant sickness, his too thin frame. And yet...

Two fingers brush against the underside of his chin, tilting his head upwards gently until Peter's eyes connect with Harleys, soft and churning with a new found determination. "Well, I do. And I would like to take you out on a date, if that's okay with you."

Peter feels a steady smile growing on his face. "It is."

The confident grin is back, evidence of Harleys relief and ecstasy. "Good. Phone?" Harley holds out a hand and Peter scurries to grab the device out of his pocket, handing it to the older boy. He types for a second or two, before passing it back, and winking at Peter. "I'll text you the details later."

And then hes gone, just as fast as he came, strutting down the hallway with his shoulders square and head up, radiating confidence and glee. Peter chuckles breathlessly, staring after him with warmth, surprise, shock, but mostly happiness and hope swirling in his chest as he shuts his locker and heads to his next class, thoughts of his new date flowering in his mind.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi to me on tumblr! @shadedrose01 :)


End file.
